


A Family He Didn't Ask For

by CiellaAnderson



Series: Memories In your Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Child, Cloud is a child here, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: "Welcome to the Family, Cloud"
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Memories In your Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796953
Kudos: 4





	A Family He Didn't Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

In Twilight town, people never batted an eye to 'unusual couples' strolling down the streets. It's either they don't really give a damn about it or just very accepting. Either way, it's not unusual for the residents to spot a few of them hand in hand while enjoying their day like any other normal couples do.

However, there's one couple that kept their eyes glued. It's not because they're unusual than others in terms of appearance, but because it's about the situation this couple is currently in.

While it's not unusual to see someone being wheeled in a wheelchair around town, the amount of peeking white all over the rider's body called unwanted attention even if it's unintentional.

It just amazes the on-lookers how focused they are on each other that neither of them seem to care at the curious stares shooting at every direction.

One boy seemed to be wandering alone and saw this strange scenario. He got curious enough to bring himself into following the couple until they took a rest by a bench near the distinguished 'tree of hearts'. By the time he found a suitable spot to listen in, the conversation seemed to be already in the middle.

It was the red head who was midway speaking, "...-on wanted to drop by but she said she's a little busy with her sisters. Kairi and Namine are really restless children. Xion deserves a little credit for the sacrifice."

A whispery chuckle echoed through the air and the boy just knew it was the blonde on the wheelchair even if he's facing the opposite direction.

"They're not that bad. I like Namine. She's very quiet but a great sketch artist. She drew me once."

"Of course you'd like a kid like that. She was never a trouble."

"You wouldn't mind a child, right?"

The latter almost choked on his own spit at the question. The hiding boy had to cover his mouth to stifle a giggle he couldn't really hold down because he had never seen a man so red in the face as if he's a glowing christmas light.

But his giggle smothered down almost immediately when he heard the hushed answer of the red head.

"...O-of course, I wouldn't mind one bit if you really want a child."

Indescribable awe washed over the boy's body when he heard it. He hadn't heard an adult, moreover an unusual couple, that serious with having children. Mostly, people only adopt someone if they can't have one for themselves. An unusual couple is also rare in adoption homes, probably because they're contented with just themselves.

If only he can approach them and beg them to adopt him. He could really tell they're good people.

However, he needed to leave this dream of his for good. The sun is already down the horizon and he's not supposed to be out this late. As he hesitantly stepped back, a twig broke under his foot and caught the couple's attention.

There was an audible squeak but he remained in place with the apologies ready to stumble out of his mouth.

"What are ya doing there, kiddo? Should have said you were there. Come here," The red head motioned for him to come closer but he's still a bit hesitant, scared even because they might laugh at his reason for eavesdropping.

"You don't need to be scared. We won't bite." The blonde reassured him with a small chuckle. That pushed him good enough to come closer and stand before the couple.

Now that he's in this close proximity, the blonde almost looked like him except for the windswept hair he's sporting. They had the same blue eyes and cheeks rosy like the pink roses around them. The red head had smoldering green eyes and very defined jaws that made him look handsome under the glowing sun.

"Well would'ya look at that. Could've be your legitimate kid, Roxas." The green-eyed, red head breathed as he looked at the boy from head to toe.

"Where is your parents? It's getting awfully late." Roxas, as he was called, ignored the comment and asked him instead.

The boy sheepishly shrugged as he twiddled with his fingers, "I'm an orphan."

The couple looked at each other in surprise, only sharing a few minutes of silent glances before Roxas gently smiled at him, grabbing his twiddling hands and clasping it with his own even if it's not that tight to even clasp properly.

"You don't have a home to go to?"

The boy shook his head.

The blonde smiled so gently at him, something that actually tugged at his heartstrings almost painfully.

"Would you like to come home with us?"

The little boy swore his tears poured out like a broken fountain at the question. He left no time for questions as he nodded vigorously as if his head would come off any harder he went.

Roxas continued smiling at him while the red head patted his head with a chuckle.

"Well then, if we're going to start this new life, we'll need a name from you." The red head said as he started typing on his phone for whatever reason.

The boy sniffed in and smiled a little, "My name is Cloud, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'! I'm Axel but since you're coming home with us now, 'daddy' works for you?" Axel grinned as he saw the delighted expression of the boy just after he hid his phone.

Cloud nodded vigorously again then turned to Roxas with expectation.

Roxas chuckled, "I'm Roxas. You can call me 'mommy' if you want. I won't mind."

It made the little boy's heart explode in happiness as he gave both a huge hug and a 'thank you'. He couldn't remember when was the last time he was this happy.

The couple giggled in unison before they turned to him with the softest smile he had never seen on anyone before.

"Welcome to the family, Cloud."

**おわり。**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (December 11, 2014):
> 
> I love family moments so shut up. Haha! I'm sure a lot of you expected it's Ventus, right. Nuh-uh~ Haha!
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.


End file.
